


【The Man From U.N.C.L.E.】短兵相接（Solo/Illya，美苏

by Funcy



Category: mmtg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy





	【The Man From U.N.C.L.E.】短兵相接（Solo/Illya，美苏

【The Man From U.N.C.L.E.】短兵相接（Solo/Illya，美苏，NC-17，PWP，160125第一发，日更）  
腿肉产物，第一次下海，欢迎各位同游，让我捕捞几个同好上来。  
也许不够幸运，也许人之常情，我二次、三次都木有啥同好。实在受够了看到电视剧电影绝妙好笑的场景或者看到很棒很热辣滚烫的同人，却四下一看只有我一个人骑着窜天猴上天的感觉。拔♂剑四顾心茫然！普天之下唯我独萌这口！？一个大写的寂寞如雪。于是只好自己来写文钓鱼了=w=嘿嘿嘿上钩啊宝贝们  
也不知道怎么回事腿肉第一刀切给了舅男，可能因为饿，或者为了爱。

摘要：数月的分别让Solo&Illya见面就来了一发，两发，三发？

避雷针：1、本文没剧情，作者也不正经，经常随地大小调侃。我知道你们看肉的都是正经人，多包涵。2、中途作者调皮，写着写着开了个脑洞，一个可以让文章立马就完结的脑洞！但是思量再三我觉得做人要老实，_(:з)∠)_于是还是老老实实接着写了，脑洞章节之前有三排警告，大家不要方。3、play方面，细致描写有，dirty talk有，ooc有，姿势现实不玄幻，符合人体工程学。

情感设定：开篇处在“互相吸引，互相牵挂，但是未曾互诉衷肠，只做爱，没恋爱”的阶段，但是也不虐啦，毕竟。。。大家都是成年人了

题目：短兵相接，开始肉搏╮(╯▽╰)╭题目是一个大写的耿直，其实为了照顾主角的情绪我考虑过要不要改成“长”兵相接。。。

弃权：我弃权！但是原谅我这种不明真相的吃瓜群众不明白为什么还需要弃权！要是拥有他们！谁还会来写黄文！！你们缩4不4！！！

短兵相接  
第一章 开宗明义与背景简介

一只大手正反手攀住床头，精美的木质雕花紧紧地陷进手掌。饱含爆发力的手臂肌肉时紧时松，展示着流畅美妙的线条，并顺势铺陈开一具修长匀亭的肉体，未着寸缕——饱满的胸肌、挺立于空气中的乳头、紧实的腹部、兴奋得翘起的性器。

Illya因动作而舒展开的肋骨线条，如竖琴的弦，正被不属于他的手指拨弄流连，惹得他敏感地躲闪扭动，使得下身更加敏感的部位与另一个人火热的下腹磨蹭在一起，即使拨弄的手指停下了动作，令人心旌摇动的蹭动却还浑然不觉地继续。

又长又直的双腿勾缠着Solo的腰腹，将他禁锢在一个令人意乱情迷的距离。Illya的脚跟随着他腰臀不自觉却勾引的款摆，若即若离地磨着Solo的腰眼，将他磨得浑身燥热，却苦于衣衫束缚难以纾解。

Illya裸露的臀肉正不满足地磨蹭着Solo的西裤，胯下阳物在Solo的注视下也变得又长又直，随着身体的节奏可怜兮兮的晃动着，不时在自己光裸的腹肌上滴下透明的液体，复又被晃动阴茎涂抹于腹部，画面越狼藉，则情绪越亢奋。

眼前的画面令Solo舒爽又难耐，唇上伤口传来的血腥气更是催化着兽欲。身下的Illya目光饱含着湿意与性欲，逡巡于Solo不时以舌尖湿润的嘴唇和他裸露出的一小部分胸膛。

视线中灵巧的唇舌令Illya的身心都不由自主地回忆起充满情趣的欢愉——甜言蜜语、侵略性的亲吻，以及，哦，最令Illya难以抗拒的含吮和舔舐。他的身体自动忆起了那种快感，仿佛他的腿间正夹着Solo不停晃动的头部，而他自己快乐得说不出话来，他的喉咙只能发出急促的喘息和呻吟。这样的想象令Illya逸出了低沉的吟哦，双腿紧紧地夹住了Solo的腰身，看着Solo的目光愈发露骨而邀请。

就像受到蛊惑一样，Illya空闲的手伸向Solo的胸膛，在两块健硕的胸肌间轻轻抚摸，时不时以掌化指，在指尖下滚烫的皮肤上挑逗地画圈，令Solo的身和心都蠢蠢欲动，极度的兴奋令他的心脏几欲跃出胸膛。而Illya的目光胶着在Solo被撕坏的衬衫前襟上，扯坏的布料带着毛边，这样粗鲁的暴力令他止不住的情动。

是哒，一身衣着整齐的Solo偏偏胸前的衣裳被蛮力拉扯开，露出性感的胸膛。这毫无疑问是Illya几分钟前的手笔。

数月的分别令热情来得凶猛难抵。

几个月来，U.N.C.L.E.一直忙于追查T.H.R.U.S.H.漏网高层携机密文件逃离欧洲以图报复的事件。对方释出多条线索混淆视听，将逃亡目的地分别误导向美亚非拉四洲十数个城市，可能的逃亡路线更是错综复杂。不仅如此，对方还派出了多名恶名昭彰的头目级人物分散注意，掩护真正的目标。显然敌方对此次行动足够重视。

尽管凶险万分，但迫于无奈，U.N.C.L.E.还是不得不分头行动，逐线排查。在智慧与一些不太见得光的手段的双重组合下，终于得悉目标不日将混入直布罗陀海峡离开欧洲。为了防止打草惊蛇，以及方便暗中布置，小组成员将提前在地中海北岸的马赛会合，之后再作计议。马赛四通八达，消息灵通，且坐拥港口，因而相当富庶且懂得享乐。这样一座文化名城和交通要隘，不论是作为临时据点以收集情报、制定计划，还是作为休整之地以舒缓压力、养足精神，都是不错的选择。

然毕竟还处于任务期间，大城市表面的歌舞升平，并不足以抵御特工危机四伏的处境。大胆且奢华，临时落脚处选在了金碧辉煌的豪华酒店，特工们各自伪装成富有的名流入住。而这也解释了Solo为什么会西装革履地陷入危机，之后又衣冠楚楚地虎口脱险。

死生关口，一身黛色，西装来去。

鬼门关内走一遭，即使已经踏进了酒店大堂，Solo的精神还在极度亢奋之中，亟需一次激烈的发泄。一路上，地中海的海风吹来的不仅是海水的咸腥之气，还吹来了潮湿的情欲，萦绕在Solo的周身，久久未散。

尽管如此，Solo仍非常遵守职业道德地扮演着一位风流的普通有钱人，踏着优雅且翩然的步子信步来到前台，礼貌而又热情地与前台的女士搭讪，取得预订的钥匙，再踏着同样的节奏走向电梯。一切看起来都是那么的游刃有余，然而没人知道，Solo的每一步都是狠狠地踩在心底叫嚣的野兽身上，压抑着就要脱笼而出的渴望。

不，其实有人知道。

作为一个称职的年轻基佬公子哥，Illya百无聊赖地倚坐在酒店大堂的沙发上，懒散的目光追随着每个进入酒店的英俊男性。在Solo步入灯火通明的厅堂的那一刻，Illya的目光就开始黏在他的身上，如巡视领地般傲慢又轻浮地上下打量着Solo。正是如此，Illya才发觉了一些微不可查的“小”细节——好吧，这个“细节”其实不小也不细。

Illya的目光毫不遮掩地锁定在下流的地方，相反地，Solo的动作则遮遮掩掩试图让自己显得正常。殊不知两盏碧色的眼珠敏锐地捕捉到了Solo步行时不自觉向外分开的双腿，这让他立刻联想到了男人胯下雄伟的风光，脑中赤裸的幻想令他发出了一声局促的轻喘。而男人挂在小臂的外套一直垂在下腹不曾移开，则更加佐证了Illya的想法。

显然，Solo并不知道身后的暧昧眼神，不然的话，他可能会更加收敛自己的姿态，或者更加露骨地回以挑逗也说不定。无论如何，现在的他正转身向电梯间走去。

与此同时，Illya从长椅上悠然起身，快步轻移到Solo的必经之路上。他靠在立柱边上，手中摊开一份显然被冷落的报纸，双眼直白地注视着Solo。毫不意外地，Solo的目光与他迎面相接，从Illya的视角可以清楚的看出Solo在两人对视时，整个人刹那的停滞，但下一秒他又恢复了悠闲自在的样子，只不过眉梢唇畔凝结了一抹幽深的笑意。

两人前后脚步入电梯，有且只有他们两人。

叮——

电梯门缓缓闭合，封住两人的身影。

叮——又一声，同样清脆的声音现在却带着别样的轻佻。

电梯门缓缓打开，现在轮到Illya走得不自在了，他一路上刻意和Solo保持着一个陌生的距离，低头行走，试图掩饰嘴唇和下身的不自然。然而过路人却仍能一眼看出发生了什么，以及，将要发生什么。

Solo如同一只公孔雀一般，昂首挺胸，行止间带着Illya经常颇有微词的孟浪。现下，他正哼着小调，愉悦地用钥匙，而不是别的什么小工具，不紧不慢地打开自己的房门。然后像任何一位即将和人共度春宵的绅士一般，立在门口等待着“朋友”先行。

Illya在门口有一瞬间的犹豫，似乎是有些生涩和茫然。然而Solo则哼笑出声，一抬手毫不客气地把Illya推了进去，紧接着自己旋身而入。

“咔哒”一声欢快的轻响，房门落锁。

注：这个注其实不算注嘿嘿嘿:D我就是想聊两句。说一下为什么选马赛，楼主看着地中海地图选了个法国沿岸大城市，毕竟大城市浪起来方便，当然如果有野外场景嘿嘿嘿我也会把他们带到别处的=L=选了地点之后顺手随便吹了两句，显得自己好像选得很有道理一样。以及声明一下：嘿，这个文没有剧情！我只是给他们嘿嘿嘿搭个布景啊！  
——————————————下章进屋————————————————  
第二章 进屋了嘿嘿嘿

踉跄而入的Illya背对着Solo缓慢地直起身来，缓慢得像是在克制着什么。他似乎换了一个人，刚刚的青涩踪影全无。Solo被一把推在门上，背部撞击门板发出一声闷响，而Solo则一边承受着火热的拥抱，一边对着空气做出了不知会否有人看到的无奈摊手表情，似是对苏联人的暴力熊抱表示不满，然而，与之相悖地，美国人眉目间却尽是满满的得意。

Solo拍了拍埋首自己颈窝的Illya，抚着暗金色的头发让两个人脸庞相对，主动带领Illya继续完成刚刚电梯内的唇舌交流。

一吻毕，Solo依旧衣冠楚楚，而Illya的外套已被褪下扔到地毯上，领带一条软绵绵地摊在长颈花瓶口上，身上有纽扣的地方都被解得七七八八，只待拆开礼物的最后一剥。

气氛剑拔弩张，情欲的弓弦已经崩了太久，亟待一次猛发击穿两个人的理性。

趁着金发碧眼长腿翘臀的大宝贝发愣的一瞬，Solo突然发力将Illya推倒在地，身体骑上去牢牢压住Illya，眉眼间得意更盛，手则一刻不停继续摆弄着Illya的衣物。

身体坠地的闷响伴随着Illya自胸腔共振出的闷哼，清醒过来的苏联人向身上自大的公鸡翻了个白眼，“粗鲁的讨厌鬼。”

“哦？我以为你喜欢这样，你知道，这种粗暴的。”美国人在共产主义接班人的配合下已经脱下了对方上半身最后的布料。

“嗯——？”苏联人发出拖长的轻哼，好像在表示不赞同。然后毫无征兆地，他猛然起身，大手一扯，资本主义的遮羞布之一——衬衫应声报废。金发的野兽揪着手里的布料，将美国人拉近自己半支起的躯干。两人额头相抵，鼻尖相触，一张口就是旖旎的唇舌相触，“事实上，我确实喜欢。”

语罢，苏联人舌尖迅速舔过美国人的嘴唇，酥麻的触感尚存之际，以牙齿替代舌头，粗暴地咬破了美国人的唇，血液迅速破肤而出。在美国人伸出自己的舌头舔舐之前，一条苏联舌头复又缓缓舔走了鲜红的血。

做完这一切，Illya松开手，放松身体躺回地毯上，在Solo燃烧的冰蓝色幽深眼眸中，他的舌尖也不曾收回，而是把Solo的血缓缓涂抹在自己的上唇，殷红的嘴唇开合——“你也喜欢。”

头一次切身领教到”Red” Peril，一向巧舌如簧的Solo难得地沉默，脉脉凝视着Illya，眼神直白地附和着Illya的言辞——没错，他喜欢。两人就这样无声对视着，彼此唇上的红色鲜血在静默中发酵，血腥又野性的味道钻入肺腑，让两人的呼吸偷偷失序，房间静的仿佛能听见时间流走的声音。在这样的静谧下，刚刚凶狠又大胆的Illya逐渐迷离在Solo的目光中，红晕爬上脸颊，眼波中开始映出无措的难耐，最后害羞得偏过脸去。与面上的羞涩不同，Illya的双腿却缓缓分开，用自己的下体轻轻顶了顶Solo的下体。生涩的浪荡总是带着别样的风情。

感受着Illya这样矛盾又可爱的举动，Solo无奈地轻笑，眼神中流动着温柔与纵容。Illya被轻笑唤回的目光，在看到Solo眼中的情意后，又迅速地移向别处，却偏偏落在了一颗从Solo的衬衫崩裂开的纽扣上，提醒着他自己刚刚的暴行，哦，Illya的脸已经红得要滴血了。

Solo也不强求，只是从善如流地改变姿势将自己的身体卡在Illya分开的双腿间，开始动手除掉Illya的西裤。

拉开西裤拉链的一瞬，一条蓄势待发的阴茎就迫不及待地探出了头来。“看来我的搭档一直在挂空挡等我。我该早点发现的，那样我在电梯里就可以搭上你的‘车’，热情又亲密地帮你换挡，让你下面硬得裤子都装不下，腿却软得只能贴在我身上，”Solo挑眉看向正在进行眼神漂移的Illya，手上一刻不停地解放了Illya修长的双腿，将裤子随手丢在一旁，然后一把握住身下裸男的换挡杆，挑逗地上下抚摸，很快整根肉棒就被涂抹得湿漉漉的，“说真的，你觉得电梯里怎么样？”

看着脸颊绯红的Illya被羞得腰身颤栗，只敢闭上眼睛呻吟的样子，Solo感觉一直紧绷的理智即将被轰杀成渣。

他用另一只手摩挲着Illya的臀部，让Illya难耐地夹紧又放松臀部，欲望来势汹汹，甚至已经明火执仗地燎舐起神经末梢，Solo讶然发现自己本不敏感的指尖竟然只靠抚摸就能从Illya的皮肤上汲取快感。未料对眼前人的渴望能来得如此意乱情迷，让Solo脑中只能涌起一个念头——他是真的真的栽了。像是被这个想法充斥得亟欲爆裂，Solo无法控制地想要倾诉，他听到自己缓慢又艰涩的声音，“Illya，我想我可能比我想象得还要喜欢……”——你，情话未完就被Illya的动作掐断，徒留一腔似是而非的暧昧。已赤裸多时的苏联特工不待分说，便将那双可以致命的长腿锁在Solo的腰间，灵巧的双手有些笨拙地攀上Solo的脖子，好让自己整个人赤裸又直白地紧贴在美国特工的身上，将脸埋在对方尚被布料包裹的肩头，发出瓮声瓮气的提议：“那我们快去床上。”——好像有人误解了“喜欢”的内容，但此时两位男主人公已然无暇深究。

Solo感觉自己阴茎上的血管突突直跳，浑身充满不知哪来的力气，如超人一样，托着人高马大的苏联人的臀部就将人抬起，然后不过半刻又将人迎面压倒在了酒店精致的雕花大床上。与此同时，Illya敏捷地展臂，反手扶住了坚实的床板，以支撑自己的身体。

Solo感觉自己正在逐渐失去思考的能力，在来时路上就燃烧着的兴奋火苗已经烧成熊熊大火，正在叫嚣着发泄。而Illya还犹未自觉地勾引自己。

“Illya.”Solo一手握住Illya正在他胸前作乱的手，沙哑地开口。

“Solo.”Illya的声音也十分喑哑，听在Solo的耳中就像原子弹一样粉碎了他的理智。

“Illya，你知道吗，跟你在一起的时候，我觉得整个房间都充满了——些许不那么体面的暗示，这实在不符合我们现在上流阶级的身份，不是吗？”

“哼，越上流越下流”，Illya的右嘴角讽刺一勾，他对阶级从来态度轻蔑，“就下流程度而言，你的所有此类伪装到目前为止都完成得很好。”

“承蒙夸奖，既然你没有异议，那么，我希望向你坦白一点小想法。”不待Illya再次回以嘲讽，Solo径自接了下去，“我坦白，在看到地毯的时候我就开始想象你裸体躺在上面发浪的样子，感谢你帮我完成了我的性幻想一号。我坦白，在看到床头那些波浪形雕花的时候，我就想到了你的，”故意沉声缓吟出露骨又下流的字眼，Solo在Illya的屁股上拍了一把，漾起了一波臀浪，“小屁股，和你扭屁股的样子，不得不再次感谢你帮我完成了我的性幻想二号。”

“现在——”，Solo停顿半晌，“我再一次坦白，我看到了一支漂亮的长颈琉璃花瓶，里面正插着又挺又长的百合花茎——哦还有，花瓶里好像有不少水，那里面看上去实在是——湿嗒嗒的。我知道，你一定明白我在想什么。请问亲爱的KGB头号特工先生，您愿意协助我完成三号计划吗？”

—————————————下章花瓶和礼物——————————————  
第三章 花瓶和礼物

“哼，在你的眼睛被正义之士戳瞎之前，”某不具名正义之士KGB先生作势起身，“我不得不现在就争分夺秒地帮你把花瓶拿来。”

“哦不不不，花瓶已经在我手里了，”Solo连忙用双手箍住Illya的臀部，不让他恶作剧得逞，“该插进去的东西，我也一直随身携带，”说着，Solo以一种急切的速度单手解开了西裤，掏出了沉甸甸的阴茎和同样沉甸甸的阴囊。长时间的兴奋让它已经完全勃起，龟头饱满通红，光滑又巨大的头部已经完全露出来，整根肉棒带着弧度向上微微翘起，连阴茎上的血管都怒涨着，脉络清晰可见。底下的两个球体也处在蓄势待发的状态，只凭观看就能确定里面一定蓄满了足够喂饱Illya的液体。

甫一出场，这根颇受瞩目的家伙就被Solo的手虚握着，在Illya的臀上轻浮地拍打。

尽管Illya在看到那根阴茎的时候就根本无法移开目光，并且感觉津液急速分泌，不得不艰难地吞咽多余的口水，但他还是不甘示弱地哂笑出声，“Solo，以百合花的标准来看，你的那一朵实在是够丑。”

“无妨，我找的花瓶足够美，等我插进去之后，我们就只能看到漂亮的小花瓶扭来扭去，这一根的美丑无伤大雅，”说着，Solo挺着裸露的阴茎，上下磨蹭着Illya的会阴和穴口，溢出的液体将此处原本干爽的皮肤蹭得湿润且滑腻。不仅如此，Solo还不时擎着硕大的龟头，直直地顶弄着Illya敏感收缩的穴口，明示夹杂暗示，极尽挑逗之能事。

“够了，Solo！别再说花瓶了！”

“那我们换个话题。”Solo一向进退有度。

“嗯……其实我给你准备了……一份小礼物，”想去拿东西的Illya在稍稍挣扎了两下却无法抽身的情况下，有些无奈地询问，“Solo，能先松开你的……花瓶吗？

“受宠若惊。我能知道是什么礼物吗？”Solo松开了双手，但是阴茎还恶劣地搭在Illya的穴口上，随着苏联人的移动缓缓滑过股沟。Illya的臀部在阴茎真正滑开的时候不自觉地抽搐了一下，这并没有逃过Solo的眼睛。

“你会喜欢的。”Illya略略停顿憋出了这么一句话，边说着边从床头柜摸索出了一瓶润滑剂，并随手抛给了Solo。

“嚯，真的是份‘小’礼物。但是Kuryakin先生目光长远，准备充分，令人赞赏。不过你怎么知道我们会到我的房间来，而不是去你住过的套房？你知道我很喜欢你的味道。”

被问到这里，Illya又颇不自在地沉默了一会儿，“我不喜欢碰运气，我总是尽量做好万全的准备，这不仅仅是我的工作态度。”

“你的意思是你也给你的房间做好了‘万全的准备’，这下我是真的受宠若惊了”，Solo打断了Illya似乎还要继续的态度汇报，“那我们一会儿再去你那边做一次，不能辜负你的准备。希望你昨晚的床单没有换，我想看你在那上面……”

“闭嘴，这就是你接受礼物的礼仪吗？”Illya看着Solo脸上可以称之为淫荡的笑容，对他的提议不置可否，但还是粗暴地打断他即将出口的淫词艳语，并转移话题。

“说实话，我觉得是你会更喜欢这个小礼物。你确定这是给我的？还是给你自己准备的？”Solo拿着润滑剂在手里没正经地把玩着。

“说实话，如果是给我自己准备的话，我很乐意把它用在你身上。”Illya坦坦荡荡地双腿大开，阴茎也坦坦荡荡地搭在下腹，巨物的主人上身倚在床头，姿态慵懒放松，一点也不像一个紧绷的特工，连话也说得好似漫不经心，瞟过Solo下身的眼神自然也是漫不经心，却让Solo感觉菊花一紧。

说实话again，Illya的阴茎尺寸非常可观，不论是长度、直径，还是看起来的杀伤程度，无一不符合战斗民族的一贯高水准。而一直专治各种不服的Solo自己，也不得不承认在这方面他确实逊色一些，但是他胜在经验丰富且精于此道。两人的情事如果换位的话，那么Illya的凶器恐怕真的会成为字面意义的凶器。

除此之外，Solo的心中还夹杂有其他的私欲。能将像Illya这样不管从哪个方面都非常具有雄性特征的男人压在身下，带给Solo的不仅是肉体上的快感，更是精神上征服欲的满足。很长一段时间，Solo只是看着Illya在自己身下勃起，看着对方裸露出来的庞然大物，就能够兴奋起来。再说一次大实话，这里的“很长一段时间”真的是很长一段时间，至少从第一次开始，直到现在仍是如此。

至于Illya对于换个角色的态度，Solo实在不好断言；而近距离的体术争锋的结果，Solo又实在不想断言；况且两人的关系令Solo也难以真正铁心拒绝。因此，每次Illya表现出对此跃跃欲试的态度，Solo都如兔子般飞快地十动然拒。而Illya也看准这点，时不时将这个话题拿出来逗弄Solo一番。

“哦天哪，刚刚只是个玩笑。我只是不好意思那么快就承认，我太喜欢你的礼物了，我敢保证，这绝对是我这辈子收到最完美的礼物了！感谢你给我这么美好的回忆！亲爱的，我迫不及待要打开它了！”Solo的反应敏捷名不虚传。

“请自便。”Illya显然被取悦了，嘴角弯出代表满意的弧度，主动把双腿分得更开，以配合Solo接下来的动作。突然他略一停顿，似乎在思考什么，然后他在Solo惊讶的目光里，抬高了可以让Solo玩一年的长腿，分别弯折在躯干两侧，身体完全敞开，最大程度地将下身展示给了Solo。

注：其实这也不是注:D嘿嘿嘿打到请自便的时候，宝宝心里飘过了片中常说的be my guest，嘿嘿嘿官方喂糖，以及最后的姿势是共产主义接班人自觉把自己摆成了M状，方便Solo之后的嘿嘿嘿。我还查了一下人体润滑剂的历史，网上说1950年已经大规模使用，应该是真的吧。  
—————————————嘿嘿嘿终于要来了—————————————  
第四章 嘿嘿嘿，以及作者调皮

前排警告：作者调皮，各位不要方，这不是新的卡肉姿势  
二次警告：大家不要方，就是写着写着觉得好像可以这么神展开了  
三次警告：莫方（说了三遍各位兄弟一定能看到了）  
Solo拨开润滑剂盖子的同时喉结明显地上下滚动了一下，盖子发出“啵”的一声脆响掩盖了他吞咽口水的声音。Solo看着Illya以最放荡的姿势等待着自己的润滑，脑中好像炸开了烟花，神经的兴奋让他难以自控，淋满润滑剂的手指颤抖着伸向了Illya的后穴。

而Illya还嫌火烧得不够旺。

他在Solo的一根手指侵入体内的同时，闭上双眼、仰起脖子发出了一声绵长的呻吟，他知道Solo在看他，看他湿润颤抖的睫毛，看他高高挺起的胸膛与乳头，看他无人抚慰却犹自兴奋的阴茎，以及，目光如炬地看他正在被手指进出的所在。

是的，Illya还嫌火烧得不够旺，他心内有一片来自西伯利亚的雪原，需要Solo，只有Solo能引火燎原。

他的手指突兀地出现了Solo的视野中，顺着臀部起伏的曲线，会合于股沟，然后在Solo火热的视线中，身体配合着Solo手指一进一出的动作扭动着，同时手指则小心翼翼地拨开两团柔软的臀肉，将穴口更加露骨地暴露于Solo的眼中，口中逸出一声带着哭腔的愉悦长吟。

室内一时无话，只余下体淫靡的水声。Solo显然被刺激得狠了。他双眉紧皱，一言不发，扩张的动作急切而粗鲁，舌头不停舔舐着唇上的伤口，眼神则闪着经血液催化过的狂热。而Illya只是微闭着双眼，掰开大腿、掰开臀瓣配合，低低的呻吟声不绝于耳，与Solo粗重的喘息声此起彼伏。

Solo知道自己已经失态，他知道自己现在一定双眼发直地盯着Illya的屁股，他知道自己现在一定显得粗鲁又急色，他还知道如果现在Illya想杀死自己他也只能心甘情愿任他摆弄。可怜的Napoleon Solo，色令智昏，却甘之如饴。

见时机成熟，Illya突然发力，双腿勾住Solo拉近自己，伴随一个锁喉，Solo的性命戛然而止。Illya默然起身，一身情欲怆然而逝。然而他没有时间也没有立场悲伤，他的身上还有更重要的任务——带着文件和使命动身前往直布罗陀海峡，辞别欧洲大陆。

 

—————————好啦好啦上面都是假的我们重来———————————  
室内一时无话，只余下体淫靡的水声。Solo显然被刺激得狠了。他双眉紧皱，一言不发，扩张的动作急切而粗鲁。而Illya只是微闭着双眼，掰开大腿、掰开臀瓣配合，Illya低低的呻吟声不绝于耳，与Solo粗重的喘息声此起彼伏。

Solo知道自己已经失态，他知道自己现在一定双眼发直地盯着Illya的屁股，他知道自己现在一定显得粗鲁又急色，他还知道如果现在Illya想杀死自己他也只能心甘情愿任他摆弄。可怜的Napoleon Solo，色令智昏，却甘之如饴。

而Illya又何尝不是如此，大脑被身体里进进出出的手指搅得晕头转向，几个月的思念煎熬让他丢弃了矜持，摆出了最淫荡的姿势取悦Solo的同时，也满足了自己独自一人时产生的那些羞于启齿的淫靡渴望。过去的这段时间里Illya Kuryakin是那么地担心Napoleon Solo的安危，而现在他却只想亲自用自己的穴口夹死他，独占他。

这是一场两厢情愿的情事，双方都急切地想完成最后一步交合。Solo有些冒进地增加着手指的个数，在Illya的肠道里进出、搅动、张合、弯折。而Illya则不管不顾地承受着Solo带来的有些强迫性质的欢愉，甚至鼓励着Solo的胡来。

Illya已然一丝不挂，却仍旧无法缓解蔓延的欲火，他燥热地扭动着，折起的长腿不时碰触到亟需抚慰的乳头，带来意料之外的暂时性满足。从他的角度可以看到Solo俊美硬朗的脸庞、裸露在外的胸膛和性器，以及一身唯胸口处被扯坏的考究套装。对方尚且衣着整齐，只有即将进入自己的器官暴露在外，雄壮地高耸在两颗饱满的阴囊之上，胀红的龟头直直地迎着自己的视线。而自己却不着寸缕，主动摆出顺从且放荡的姿势，他从没想过自己会表现得这么冶浪、这么饥渴。这种反差带来的羞耻感冲刷着Illya本就敏感的身体，刺激得他更加快感连连，体内手指略微粗暴的动作正能满足他身心的渴望。

同样地，Solo也感受着这种反差的妙处，处境的差异和Illya的温驯无不激发着他的破坏欲，让他忍不住想肆意妄为，但是，爷们儿还就忍了！忍耐的结果是他能感受到身体躁动的微颤，同时动作开始不受控制的笨拙僵硬。美国人面无表情，但是额头的血管在跳，眉头在跳，眼皮也在跳，猛兽即将出闸——

Illya的声音如同凭空出现的缰绳，将Solo的神智勉强拉了回来，“Solo，够了，快进来”，Solo一时没有反应出Illya的话是什么意思，就这么呆滞着望着Illya。Illya被他的目光的热度和内心的羞耻烫得不禁微微瑟缩起高大的身躯，小声地重复了一句，“Solo，快进来。Solo，我想要你。”

Solo终于理智回笼，听懂了Illya的话，然而话中所指却再一次冲击着他的神智。Solo快速地眨了眨眼，好像那个游刃有余的Solo又回来了一样，而他说出的话却听起来仍像个渴望亲密的孩子，“Illya，为什么你在床上还是只叫我Solo？”

Illya听到这句话，无声地笑了，看向Solo的眼光无奈又柔和，身体的动作却果断又雷霆。他支起身子，缱绻地离开Solo的手指，拔出的瞬间穴口还是忍不住夹了修剪得宜的指尖一下，才舍得离开。然后矫捷地翻身跪趴在床上，腰部驯服地塌下，臀部高高翘起直直地对着Solo，穴口一张一翕发出无声的邀请，同时，Illya弯着身体转过头来，嘴唇一开一合向Solo发出有声的邀请，“Cowboy，骑我。”

这个举动无异于一道惊雷，将Cowboy劈在当中。Mr.Cowboy尽管口干舌燥，喉头却还是不禁干涩地做出了吞咽的动作，然后发出艰涩的声音，“Illya，我……”

话还未完就被Illya的塞壬之音截断，“Napoleon，来骑我，我想念你的‘马鞭’。”Illya一直维持着献出臀部的邀请姿势，反身盯着Napoleon的一举一动，Napoleon发直的眼神、Napoleon滚动的喉结、Napoleon应声跳了一下的充血性器，这一切都让Illya十分受用，此时此刻没有什么比Napoleon对自己难掩的渴望更令Illya感觉受到恭维。

Illya满意地回身背对Napoleon，垂下胸膛，直到乳头摩挲到床面，摆出比刚刚更加诱惑的姿势，臀部难抑地轻轻款摆，心中默默倒数着。几乎同时落在臀上的滚烫的三只“手”令Illya在Napoleon看不到的地方露出了狡黠的笑意。

Napoleon毫不客气的进入了Illya热情的穴口，立刻受到了内部热情的招待，每寸内壁都在热情地吮吸着久违的阳物。他一边往深处推进，一边仍不忘说完被Illya打断的话，“宝贝儿，我可能……”，这次是Napoleon自己将话音顿住，可下身的动作却没有停顿，一举进入了他阴茎所能及的最深处，没有停顿就如脱缰的野马一般激烈驰骋起来。饱胀的阴囊一下下拍在Illya的穴口处，刺激得他一下下夹紧性感的小屁股，随着Solo的伐挞，咬紧又松开下边的那张嘴，享受着被一次次破开的快感。Napoleon动得更疯了。

Napoleon一边维持着高频的动作，一边补全未完的话，“……会粗暴一点。抱歉，说晚了。”

在Cowboy身下痛苦又欢愉的Illya被操得一句话也说不出来，双眼雾气弥漫，每一根颤抖的睫毛都挂着露珠。他只能被动跟随着Napoleon的节奏被顶出一声声时高时低的吟叫，苏联人“恐怖”的阴茎也被美国牛仔顶得毫无章法地甩动，在Illya的腹部和两人的腿间留下了一道道湿痕。

Napoleon还在激烈地前后摆腰，下身撞击在Illya臀肉上的啪啪声也被衣料吸收了大半，而Illya则由一开始被动的承受转为主动配合，婉转承欢，亦已如是。

“呼——”Napoleon长舒一口气，“进来之后果然感觉好多了。Illya，我……”——爱你？——Napoleon有一瞬的语塞神失，想要将最隐秘的心思吐露，但很快反应过来，还是选择将话咽了下去，替换成了更具Napoleon Solo风格的浪荡言辞，“我的马鞭要被你含化了。别咬这么紧，让我继续又粗又硬地鞭笞你，亲爱的。”

熟悉的Solo回来了，Illya想着，感觉有什么期待从高悬的心尖急速坠下，但这种心理的失落感很快就被身体的快感裹挟着流走。  
——————_(:з)∠)_ 宝宝觉得插进去就已经完成了任务！——————

万字终于上垒。  
一开始计划好的后续内容先大纲体走一发。对，不要方，我的大纲就是这个画风，写文的时候精分得飞起啊，画风转换精疲力尽。目测后续正文至少两万字，吓得我毛都秃了，决定先停在这里暂时完结。  
当然如果有机会我会补正文的=。=但是我说不定会补不同于已写的大纲里的内容_(:з)∠)_可能会滚到地上窗前棋盘上电话旁，或者行李箱上？:D不一样的才好玩2333欢迎大家提意见  
虽然肉是大纲的形式，但是结尾我是正经写的。本文有头有尾，就是命中注定五行缺肉。  
结尾表白算彩蛋吧:P写着写着还是忍不住让两人相爱了。生活已经如此艰难，有的爱情我们就拆穿好了。

假的第五章 内容丰富的outline和深情表白的ending  
outline：  
Solo爽过一发子弹之后，理智回笼开启了一场缱绻缠绵的爱♂。各种拥抱亲吻抚摸宠爱轮番上阵。以及，Solo终于脱衣服辣！此时Illya已阵亡GG，趴倒在床上，Solo也紧紧趴在他身侧，头凑在Illya耳边小口吹着枕边风，乳头磨人家后背，手揉人家臀肉，分开臀瓣又收拢，让菊花时隐时现。Illya被摸得嗯嗯啊啊，不停索吻，弓起身子磨蹭床单。Solo不停诱惑着Illya起来浪一波  
Illya趁势作威作福浪了一波，骑上去让Solo给自己乳交，坐在Solo胸口前前后后蹭得飞起。Solo边捋着熊毛，边撸着自己，还时不时用嘴吸一下Illya伸到脸跟前的龟头。Solo射进Illya肚子里的东西，在Illya划船不用桨的浪头下，流在了Solo胸腹，被Illya蹭了一屁股，摸上去黏糊糊的。  
Solo 被撩得不能忍，表示下面痒，想搞，于是两个boy愉快地69啦。Illya被Solo揉得屁股发红、舔得前后均高潮，脸贴着Solo棒棒，头埋在Solo胯下平复呼吸。  
Solo被Illya上下起伏的胸膛蹭得甚是心痒，于是也让Illya乳交之后舔了一波，此处姿势比较特别，Illya的腿分成M型、身体强力弯折，Solo牛仔骑在他的膝窝上，一下一下把丁丁送进Illya嘴里嘬，没错，这是一个非常别扭的姿势。Illya呼吸受限，视野受限，视觉和喘息完全被禁锢在Solo的下体，满心满眼满嘴只有Solo如火的丁丁。同时，Solo还带着Illya自己的手插进Illya的菊发里撩他。  
Illya同志被撩得扭脸躲着Solo送到嘴边的棒棒，开口表示“想搞，想浪，想来一炮”，遂啪啪啪。二人面对面坐着，Illya去骑Solo的丁丁，乳头被Solo又叼又拨。Solo插进去没多会儿，Illya同志就蹭着Solo的肚子射了出来，后边的高潮持续了好一会儿，抽搐着咬着Solo的丁丁。Solo趁人之危又狠又快地干了高潮的Illya，把人顶得哭了出来，嘿嘿嘿这里要不要失禁呀，要不要啊？朋友  
Solo琢磨着几个月没搞了，这次干脆来波大的，没想到把人弄得流眼泪了，急忙哄着难得脆弱的Illya，心里头心疼，一没忍住就在床上表白了我爱你。身体、尊严和感情的三重洗礼，让Illya的脆弱被轰成了软弱，直接像孩子一样，屁股还夹着Solo的丁丁就抱着Solo大哭了起来，毛茸茸的头发还时不时蹭着Solo的肩颈，就像小朋友蹭着毛绒玩具，就像在弥补他不完整的童年。  
Solo也是浑得够可以，一边心疼地抱抱摸摸亲亲的哄着，一边下面还轻轻顶着。Illya后知后觉地反应过来，目瞪口呆，一边不高兴撇着嘴，抽抽搭搭地、孩子气地说着你讨厌，你欺负我，你坏，小心我揍你，一边没出息的硬了，套用卡戴珊名言this is super awkward，索性破罐破摔抱着Solo任性地左蹭右蹭，哪里舒服点哪里，嘴里浪叫连连，毫不掩饰。  
Solo 被撩得费了老大劲才忍住让怀里浪得上天的巨婴叫爸爸的冲动，因为这毕竟是Illya的绝对禁区。Solo光顾着天人交战，战斗力惊人的Illya小朋友非常不满意，发出了带着哭腔的严正警告，你要是再不认真干我，我就不喜欢你了。Solo宝宝心里苦，Solo宝宝心里甜，Solo开心得用上了超级速度把Illya顶得边流眼泪边wank his wand，最后魔法棒射得Illya自己脸上都是。Solo过去居心不良地舔了Illya脸上的魔法药水，喂给了Illya，把人家亲得七荤八素。然后嫑脸地在Illya脸前用打手枪的方法自制魔法药水，哄着Illya张嘴伸出舌头等着自己，魔法药水射进了Illya嘴里，喂人家吃了下去，还让人家把棒棒舔干净，天啦噜这个人好污。

Ending：  
如岩浆在爆发后凝固，一场短兵相接的酣畅战事偃旗息鼓。身体的契合反衬出心中的隔膜，身体的满足反衬出心中的渴求。惟愿倾吐。

“我爱你。我活着的日子都会爱着你，忠诚于你。”

干他们这一行的人许不出什么永远的承诺，更何况Solo的情况还要更特殊一些，每一秒的自由都是“偷”来的。

“哼，你的爱与忠诚就是骗我吃这么难吃的东西，大开眼界。”

Illya 有些恼怒。他做事一板一眼，但并不是呆子，他自然明白Solo的处境，一个自身难保、一个朝令夕死的囚犯，却渴望与自己缔结爱的誓约，让自己陷入随时失去爱侣的惶恐之中——他恼怒于Solo的自私、Solo的鲁莽。他也明白自己的处境，他虽不是囚犯，但自父亲被流放后他从未自由过一分一秒。他过往的人生都已被那片苦寒之地的风刃与冰锥凌迟，而他未至的人生都会受到长官口中的耻辱的要挟，一个本该立体的人生被重压碾成了平面，一览无遗得令人窒息。他没资格迁怒于Solo，是Solo的爱赋予了他的人生第三个维度，滚烫的身体和滚烫的心让他第一次走出冻土，但也让他意识到过往从不自知的冰冷和苍白。他恼怒于自己甚至不知该恼怒什么。

“Illya……你爱我吗？”

Solo如此渴求一个回答，一个肯定的回答。实话实说，他并不认为在他替CIA卖命之后就能得到自由身，他只希望在一切结束之后，在铁窗之前，心能够越过高墙、越过群峦、越过惊涛，伴在另一颗心畔。他只愿灵魂有所倚靠、觅得归处，而非与身体一道被打入重重铁壁之中，一方斗室之内。他承认自己非常自私，在他艰难地对自己承认他爱Illya之后，承认自己的自私似乎变得更加痛苦。爱应有的无私与他的爱既有的自私，让他对Illya渴望又怯缩。

“就算我爱你也不能削弱你的东西实在很难吃的事实。”

即使阶级相悖、立场相悖，却貌离神合、同病相怜，Illya曾经认为从组织的角度看，抵抗这种吸引才是理性决策，但是，Illya现在认为，在作为组织的成员之前，他首先该是一个人，是一个有血有肉有思想的人。此刻他突然无法继续忍受以组织之名，对自己的内心不忠——“都是事实，不用谢。”

————————————————END————————————————

Illya爱情的觉醒唤起了个体的觉醒。  
有的槽不吐不快！说到“干他们这一行的人”，Solo既是“干他们这一行”的人，也“干”他们这一行的人。。。谜之短语。  
《写后感》，没大纲写肉文real难，一开始我啥都没有就徒手撕肉文，经常忘记要让他俩干什么，不得不想半天，想好后续，提笔又忘了开头。只能脑补全过程两三遍才能勉强推进。嘿嘿我有点理解动作导演是多么重要了。此外，整篇写完之后我没有立刻发，间隔了三四天，通篇润色了不下10遍，找语病、找错字、换表达方法，以及加戏。。。边发边改。从作者的角度再去看别人的文，感觉自己诸多不足啊，意境不够，智慧的小火花也不够。总结了一下，一是个人能力有限，笔力不够火候，二是没有故事，因此文章和两人互动的张力不足，三是设定平庸，不过本来也是想写个简约不简单的肉。  
遥祝各位看官老爷春节快乐！嘿嘿嘿  
最后，喂大家一个设定当年货啦：暗巷里面，Solo拿自己的那支“枪”挟持Illya的故事，两个人假装陌生人，give my wand a wank，wait，two please嘿嘿嘿=w=

第五章 腿玩年

很大一部分时间里，Illya都在故意和Solo唱反调，此刻也不例外。不，其实还是有所不同。反调还在欢唱，却并非出自蓄意，Illya只是无法控制，无法控制地在Solo的话音中愈发夹紧了臀部，紧咬着Solo。

显而易见，Solo的言辞效果适得其反，当然，无论收效是正是反，他都乐意接受，Illya的任何样子都令他着迷——他得意的样子、他吃瘪的样子、他专注的样子、他迷茫的样子、他被干得浑浑噩噩、合不拢腿的样子，以及，与之相对的，他被干得无法自拔、臀部紧绷的样子。

而现在Solo突然想看看Illya另一种样子。

平日里稳若磐石、隐约有千钧之力，现在却随着Solo的顶弄颤颤轻摇、隐约有倾塌之象，Illya格外颀长的双腿此时格外吸引Solo的注意。

Solo借着大开大合的抽插，用力地撞击着Illya的下身，将人呜咽着一下一下地顶进床垫。对美颇具鉴赏力的Solo全心全意地欣赏着任务中宛若凶神的钢铁特工，在自己的床上卸下防备与紧张，两腿打着晃却仍费力地翘起屁股主动追逐自己阴茎的样子。千锤百炼的毅力此时尽数被用来追逐肉体的欢愉，Solo在心中为KGB头号特工始终如一的良好职业行为鼓起了经久不息的掌声。

Solo没有一丝预兆地抽离了Illya的身体，龟头擦过Illya的穴口，滑进两腿之间，啄着两颗颇有分量的睾丸，这让Illya的大腿内侧肌肉不禁随着Solo的动作敏感地抽搐，带动着囊袋收缩，就连阴茎也跟着上下摇了摇。湿滑的柱身维持着节奏，一前一后地磨蹭着Illya的会阴，蹭得两人胯下俱是一片令人心痒的黏腻。

Illya并不知道身后的狐狸对自己双腿的觊觎，他鼻腔中逸出不满的声音，扭动着想要用后穴重新咬住在自己腿间作乱的蕈头，吃进让自己心神不宁的柱身，继续享用带着疼痛的快感。

面对身下搭档的不配合，Solo弯下身体，身上精制的布料紧贴住Illya光裸的背脊，左手揽过对方精悍的腰身，右手握住对方湿漉漉的性器。凭借从各种方面来说都非常高超的手上技巧，灵巧地抚慰着对方的欲望，让身下人逐渐软下身体、不再挣扎。Solo一边沿着背肌的线条浅吻，一边一本正经地胡说八道：“你实在咬得太紧了，简直要把我夹断困在里面，我只好溜出来找个安全的地方，”随着话语的内容，Solo加大动作幅度在Illya腿间极具存在感地顶了两下，“请问，能否借贵宝地，躲藏片刻？”

“嗯哼？”Illya故意发出狐疑且略带沙哑的声音，然后也开始一本正经地自夸起来，“作为搭档我想我有义务协助你，但是你的对手的侦查能力和行动力，实在甩了你不知道几条街，我不知道在你射出来之前，你到底能藏几秒钟？”

“这要看你漂亮的大腿夹得有多紧了，你夹得越紧，我就能藏得越久。”受到严重挑衅的Solo落在Illya背上的吻变成了微恼的轻咬。

“深表怀疑。”这声音里的怀疑听起来实在不像装出来的，让美国特工更受打击。

“我们为什么不试试看。”Solo已经开始眯着眼睛在Illya的肩胛骨上磨牙了，从牙缝中挤出了回击。

Illya从鼻腔中发出了一声饱含怜悯与挑衅的哼笑，身体倒是配合，并拢了修长结实的双腿，将Solo火热的阳物紧紧围绕在柔嫩的腿根与会阴肌肤之间。Illya回过头，用眼尾余光扫过Solo，湿润的薄唇带着俄罗斯人特有的傲慢一开一合，“给你个提示，如果让我满意，我可以考虑让你再多玩一会儿捉迷藏。Cowboy，用好你的手。”

“还有我的嘴。”Solo忍不住倾身上前吻住了让他又爱又恨的双唇，缓缓地啜吸着Illya的唇瓣和舌头，品味着心中的甜蜜与苦涩。Illya也沉醉于唇舌的交流，没有硝烟，没有火光，只有最柔软的交流。不过，他们下身的交流却并不柔软。

Solo随着自己挺动的节奏，上下抚弄着Illya的性器，时快时慢，时轻时重。有时，他会特意深埋Illya腿间停住不动，享受一下Illya难得脆弱柔软的一片肌肤的包裹；同时，他的手上也并未停止动作，他用整个手掌握住Illya的柱身，一松一紧地调整掌握的力度，在Illya的身体上模拟着自己的感受之余，还用带着薄茧略嫌粗糙的拇指变换着力道摩擦Illya敏感的龟头，将其情动泌出的透明液体涂满了整个通红的饱满头部。Solo能想象到那处水润的色泽，以及Illya因快感而变得水润的双眸，最是难留水中色，Illya的碧蓝眼球透过一层薄泪更泛出令人心悸的深邃与纯净。思至此，Solo突然忍不住唤出Illya的名字，看他询问的双眼聚焦在自己眼上，然后凑上去索求一个热情的吻。

吻罢，他开始以一种狂野的速度，毫无滞涩地进出着Illya幼嫩的腿间，同时右手也狂放地套弄着Illya的阴茎。空出的左手已不必再固定身下人的腰身，而是抚着Illya同侧的手臂，让Illya的左手与Solo的右手一同落在苏联人怒涨多时的阴茎上，十指相握，一同激烈地撸动着。

Illya 几乎要迷失在这种原始的、交叠的幻境里，他已经分不清到底是Solo在操他的腿，还是他在操Solo的手，哦不，是他们两个人的手，Solo蓄意营造的这种重合的节奏成功了，两个人都呼吸沉重，欲罢不能地、快速地动作着，追逐着快感的释放。Solo吐在耳畔的呻吟呢喃、Solo喷在肩颈的情热吐息、Solo压在背上的钢铁之躯，一切都在迷惑着Illya的心神，他已经分不清到底是Solo在带着自己，还是自己在主动牵引着Solo疯狂地前后套弄着自己的阴茎。

一切都处在爆发的边缘，Illya能感觉到自己的双腿因为急切的渴望而不时抽搐，Illya能感觉到自己的阴茎因为急切的渴望而吐出前液，Illya能感觉到自己身后被冷落多时的穴口因为急切的渴望而阵阵收缩。  
————————以为就会这样射了吗~naive————————

第六章 文风突变的坐上去自己动

一切都处在爆发的边缘，而这一切可不仅仅指向Illya，自然还包括用爱欲包裹了他的Solo。

Solo全身紧绷，脖颈上的筋脉贲起，上臂饱满的肌肉鼓胀着欲冲破衣衫的束缚。

Illya能感觉到Solo的下颌正用力的陷进他的肩背，他甚至能想象到Solo爆发前夕比黑豹狂野、比深渊幽暗的眼神。

Illya心中某扇同样狂野又幽暗的门被冲破了。

Solo发誓他绝想不到Illya会在这种关键时刻猛然发力。他就这样硬邦邦地被Illya掀倒而后骑在身下，各种意义上的硬邦邦。

高潮边缘被掐断并不好受，Solo无奈地控诉着，“偷袭。”

“不，是陷阱。”Illya扶着坚硬火热的猎物，微提起身体，将之困入了销魂的陷阱，然后开始一起一落地“收网”。

“呼，这可真是最高明的陷阱，让人陷入就再也不想出来。”

“没有我的许可你也不能出来。”话尾衔接了一记前所未有的深入，Illya沉吟一声，肠壁因快感而绞紧，吮吸着体内的硬物。

“你是说哪种‘出来’？”Solo话有所指，手也暗示地攀上了Illya距离高潮仅有一步之遥的阴茎。

“哪种都是。”Illya的双手紧攥着Solo的上衣，并撑在Solo的躯干上作为情欲浪潮中的支点。

是的，Solo到现在还被衣物全副武装着，只露出了正深埋在Illya体内的部位。这一发现让坐上去自己动的Illya感到兴奋又难堪。

没有一丝防备便涌上脸颊的羞怯血色让Illya心头一乱，一时没有控制好手上的力道，就将衬衫上所剩无多的纽扣扯得又崩掉了两颗。为了掩饰尴尬，Illya索性不做不休，直接用上了十足的力道，完全扯开了Solo注定报废的衬衣，并且微扬下颌、神色倨傲地补上一句，“脱衣服务。”

Solo只得好好享受这项绝对额外的服务，动作上身和手臂，与俄国特工合作，将已经皱巴巴的衬衣干净利落地干掉。末了，Solo故作绅士地开口，“我十分乐意将我价值不菲的手工西裤给您当作小费，来感谢您热情的服务。”

Illya闻言眯了眯眼睛，眼神闪着危险又暧昧的光，动作却毫不含糊，反手摸索着，在Solo的配合下勉强温柔一些地褪下了沾着点点透明液体的长裤。然后，将手里团成一团的西裤毫不客气地甩到了Solo的脸上，神态活像个因为英俊而被故意冒犯、羞辱的侍者，嘴上则带着夸张的戏腔，“您真是个慷慨大方的阔老爷。”

Solo自己动手将堆在脸上的裤子随手扔到了床外，然后赤裸裸地将Illya正面推进了床垫里，一条诱人的长腿顺势搭在了Solo健壮的肩头，整条小腿都被他爱不释手地摩挲着。硬挺的阴茎再次进入了湿软的穴口，Solo轻咬着面前的匀称腿肉，在激烈的挺动中开口，“接下来，这位慷慨大方的阔老爷可要把他的一切都掏空给你了。”

话音未落，Solo就压着Illya柔韧的腿，凑近了后者的脸，在呼吸交缠中假意询问，“请问我亲爱的偷袭者，我可以‘出来’了吗？”

Illya的面颊和眼眶都带着肉欲的艳红，但是眼神却带着狼一样的野性与狠劲，他松开已经因快感而留下驳驳咬痕的下唇，发出不驯的声音，“我不允许。”

“我认为现在是我说了算。”说着，Napoleon Solo猛攻着Illya肠道内最敏感的所在，并顺时针摆动着紧实如雕塑的臀部试图让身下的人臣服乞降。

“哦，拿破仑，你不会真的以为自己是马背上的皇帝吧？你在对谁发号施令？”Illya随着话音溢出眼眶的情欲泪水，真的是让这句挑衅看起来颇具攻击性和威胁性呢。

回应Illya的是更孟浪的抽插，将他接下来的狠话戳成了一句变了味的下流话，“你……只是个……马背上的……牛仔罢了！啊……Cowboy！”

Illya被顶得濒临高潮，他将手挤进两人的身体之间，握住爆发的源头飞快地撸动着。

“不，我只是你背上的牛仔。”

不得不承认Solo的回击正中红心，最有力的证明就是Illya在Solo刻意压低的声音中呻吟着射出的一股股浊白液体。

看着Illya失神时才会露出的媚态，Solo也忍不住地狂猛抽插了几下，就在抽搐的后穴中痛快地攀上了巅峰。

Illya被Solo迸发在他体内的精液刺激得臀部阵阵颤抖，让他不禁伸出双臂紧紧搂住了同在余韵中的Solo，通过紧贴的胸膛共享着彼此的心跳。

情人节吃肉，诸位，张嘴=0=  
哈哈哈，更了几天新坑，写肉的画风都变了。。。对话增加，细致描写减少，感觉喜忧参半

第七章 乳♂交似漆

平日里，Solo总是主动打破宁静的那一位，此刻却选择在对方的颈窝里沉默。剧烈运动后激烈的喘息让两人紧贴的胸腔按摩着彼此，窗口涌进的新鲜空气带走了汗水的温度，两具温热肉体的互相取暖更令人欲罢不能。

两人的四肢紧密纠缠，如两条藤蔓彼此蜿蜒，两条湿热的肉色藤蔓彼此缠绕。

室内一时安静无两。逐渐平复下来的稳健心跳更如鼓槌一样，透过两层胸腔打在对方心上。耳畔深长的呼吸似潮汐，浪花前后轻抚过沙滩的皮肤，正如情热的喘息冲刷着薄薄的鼓膜。

按照惯例，此刻该有人的手开始不老实了。但是出乎意料地 ，Solo并没有做出任何挑逗之举，反倒是一动不动地放松了下来，总是紧绷的肌肉和神经全部卸甲归园，整个人结结实实地趴在了Illya的身上，本就紧贴的身躯更加不留一丝缝隙，末了，还亲密地蹭了蹭脸颊旁另一人的肩颈。

Illya也是难得享受如此的温情时刻，对方亲近的举动一开始还令他有些无所适从，整个人瞬间紧绷，僵硬着一动不动。但是渐渐地，他适应了这无声的静谧，维持着环抱的姿势不变，全身紧张的肌肉和炸起的寒毛也都软了下来。

紧张的时候尚不觉得什么，这一放松下来，Solo的身躯便显得格外沉重了，一身有力的肌肉压在身上死沉死沉，让人透不过气。

注意力一旦集中在呼吸上，喘气就无意识地粗重了起来，“Solo先生，你实在太重了，压得我呼吸困难。”Illya粗声粗气地说。

“嘿，我可是一直忍着没抱怨你这里挤得我呼吸困难。”Solo刻意呻吟着挺了挺腰，半硬的阴茎还留在Illya的肠道里示威。

“那就请出去。”

“哦？出去之后还要我进来吗？”Solo边说边前后摆腰，制造出啧啧水声，来唤醒小憩的性器。

Illya明智地没有理会这个下流的问题，“我希望你脑子的密度能早日跟你身体的密度一样大。别的美国人可不像你这么沉！”

“你还抱过别的美国人？”

“抱？我想用’搬’或者’拖’更合适。”

“呃……作为被你抱过的美国人，我深感荣幸。”

“不必客气，被搬和被拖也一样没少。”

“哈！毕竟……美国人标配？”Solo心宽体胖地接受了，“不过，密度是怎么来的？”

“个头不大，但是沉得不得了。”

“巨人眼里没有个头大的人。至于沉，我更愿意理解为你看到我就浑身发软。”Solo毫不意外地接收到了Illya的白眼。

Illya没有接话，只哼了一声不置可否。Solo也没有再说什么，而是大喇喇地趴在Illya身上陷入了沉思状态。

被压在下面的Illya无奈地拍了一把Solo暴露在空气中的屁股，“再说一次，起开，你很重。”

“好好好。”Solo嘴上说着任谁都听得出敷衍的应承，身体却敏捷地行动起来，紧紧抱住Illya往侧边一翻，体面地互换了两人的体位，“嘿，你也不轻。”

“这是让我起来的意思吗？乐意之至。”说着Illya便撑起身体，将自己从Solo勃起的肉柱上拔了出来。一直含着肉棒的穴口一时间无法完全合拢，失去填充的感觉让括约肌止不住地收缩，Illya能清楚地感觉到湿热的液体正从自己的后穴中慢慢挤出。湿淋淋的腿间被室内的空气拂过，有些冰凉，而Illya知道Solo散发着热度的性器就直挺挺地竖在身后，只要轻轻挪动便能贴上那根温热的硬物。这一认知无声地蛊惑着Illya，臀后仿佛被热气灼伤一般敏感。

Illya的静止和失神全被Solo尽收眼底，两人虽然双目相对，但可以明显感觉到Illya的注意力完全在“别处”。于是Solo稍稍挪了挪身体，将“别处”轻轻触及Illya的臀部。

Illya几不可闻地轻喘了一声，从内心湿热隐秘的挣扎中惊醒，双腿的支撑一时失控，结结实实地坐到了Solo的下腹上。

“噗——！”始作俑者被压得喷出一口并不存在的血，轻轻咳了两声，肺腑的震动传到了Illya抵在Solo胸前的手上，让Illya忍不住顺了顺身下人的胸口。

Solo有着漂亮的身体，胸肌硕大而分明，健壮而不狰狞，有着清晰的下胸缘，区分着胸腹肌群。

Illya和着空气中尚未冷却的情欲，把手掌在Solo的胸部攥紧又放开，着迷地循环着，乐此不疲地玩弄着掌下的肉体。情欲再次蒸腾起来。

“这么喜欢它们吗？很高兴我的锻炼没有白费。”Solo乐见其成，一手鼓励地攀上Illya的后腰抚摸着，另一只手则引着Illya反手握住身后挺立在空气中的性器。

Ilya没有回话，只是顺从地套弄着刚刚进入过自己的阴茎，柱体温热湿滑，两人结合时分泌的液体还未干透，粗壮的茎身在掌中堪堪握住，熟悉的手感就像是情欲的扳机，无形地扣下，再次唤醒了身体熟悉的渴望。

“你可以玩玩它们。”见Illya配合地为他服务，Solo也愿意开发一些更进一步的小情趣。他一手仍抚摸着Illya的腰臀，另一只手则回到前面，握上Illya粗长的阴茎，收紧手劲自下而上缓慢地挤压着，让本就通红的阴茎更加胀红，龟头吐出点点浊液，滴落在Solo的下胸口。

他毫不介意，只抬眼望进Illya的眼中，手上移动，牵着Illya的阴茎如同缰绳，带着人缓缓前移臀部，最终将手中的柱体嵌进了两块胸肌间的沟壑。Solo摊开掌心前后磨蹭着胸口的火热硬物，带动着Illya也前后挺动着摩擦Solo的后天人造乳沟。

Solo的眼神始终不曾移开，两人的目光胶着。

Solo从容又恶劣的神色在Illya的眼中色情得要命，对方的胸有成竹让欲火中烧的他相形见绌，心怀不甘却又情不自禁的矛盾更让Illya羞恼，恼火的热度混进情欲的热流，他感觉自己仿佛被烧得冒着热气，亟待纾解的渴望让他在Solo胸口摩擦的幅度也逐渐放开起来，刚刚被满足过的后穴也复又兀自嚅嗫起来。

颌下的阴茎由远及近，步步紧逼到Solo的喉结处，Illya也整个臀部都紧贴在了Solo的腹直肌上蹭动，Solo能清楚感觉到对方腿根和臀部兴奋地夹紧舒张的动静。在又一次被阴茎堪堪抵住下巴的时候，Solo手下微微用力留住了这根此时恨不得踏烂门槛的昔日稀客，快速撸动了两下调整角度，便抬头将龟头含进了嘴里，舌尖直抵顶部铃口钻动，不出意料地感受到了对方夹在身体两侧的大腿根似痉挛般颤抖。

Illya看着身下Solo卖力吞吐的画面移不开眼睛，受蛊惑般轻轻摆动腰臀在Solo圈起的掌间和收紧的双唇间挺动着，Solo也包容地配合着。渐渐适应后，Illya也放开胆子，不再束手束脚，大开大合地攻城略地，由Solo双乳间的轨道加速撞进尽头的温柔水乡，像浪花拍击沙滩溅起啧啧水润吞吐声，夹杂着Solo故意在Illya撤出阴茎时发出的“啵啵”声。

似乎还嫌不够热闹，Solo抬起一边手掌“啪啪”打在Illya的臀上，让身上的金发尤物左躲右闪，口中也开始含混地轻轻叫着Solo的名字，即便画着圈迂回着，阴茎却还是坚持不懈地一下下送到Solo的嘴边。

Solo应接不暇，没有空档说话，但忍不住故意明显地哼笑了一声，目光嘲弄地递到Illya眼里，似在调笑对方的冶浪，Illya被逗得眼角发红，似羞耻又似快慰，他甚至能幻想到Solo可能说出的淫词艳语，模糊的幻想更让他情动，欲火从他的眼眶中蒸出了无意识的热泪，堪堪挂在睫毛上，令他的双眼显得更加水润。

Ilya开始带着微微的鼻音断断续续地哼着Solo的名字，间或夹杂“嗯嗯啊啊”，雾气笼罩湿润的双眼，眼神逐渐迷茫失焦，动作却坚定准确，将敏感之处越来越急地往Solo口中送去。

终于Illya也顾不得其他，离开Solo被蹭得晶亮的胸口，也不再躲闪臀上作乱的手掌，只起来探身将龟头锁进Solo的口中动作着，死盯着Solo缩紧的两颊鼓出的阴茎进出的轮廓动作。

“Solo……我……”Illya不自觉地喃喃道：“我……我要……”

洪水一触即发。

“你要怎样？说清楚啊。”此时Solo却玩心忽起，不再配合动作，以一种让人疼痛的力度紧锁住Illya的阴茎根部和睾丸，强迫对方停在这当口，权当小小的回敬。

出乎意料的突然急停让Illya的呼吸一滞，头皮一紧，想要发泄的欲望快要挤爆胸口。

然而，Illya却没吃Solo的这套，亟欲爆发的前夕被生生掐断的憋闷让他气愤难挡，下意识地，泄愤般地给了Solo胸口绝对不轻的一拳。

Solo刚要出言再加逗弄，却没防备这么一出，一下将所有未出口的词句全都一口喷了出来：“噗——”

Ilya居高临下地睨着他，傲慢反而让他在Solo看起来更加迷人。

“咳咳……咳……你要怎么样就怎么样，好不好？”

Illya本能地想反驳“不好”，但是心底还被未竟的欲火燎得痒痒的，再看着Solo可怜兮兮的样子也生出了一点报复的满足，只不置可否地轻哼了声权当回应。

第八章 连呼吸都是错

警报解除，Solo顺着对方大腿的线条一路抚摸至臀部，带着讨好又讨喜的表情慢慢凑向Illya，不知是安抚，还是挑逗。Illya停泊在高潮边缘的身体敏感之极，即使是最轻微的碰触也能得到颤栗的回应。

Illya臀上一片湿滑，不可描述的液体沾满Solo掌心，在刚刚Illya卖力的自力更生下，Solo射进去的液体与七七八八的液体已从穴口汩汩流下，把Solo的腹肌蹭得一片水亮，倒更方便了Illya的扭动磨蹭。此时Solo的表情像是中了小奖的惊喜，微笑挂在唇角，手指则顺着臀肉的起伏向股间洞口探去，越接近目的地液体便越丰沛黏滑，洞口处更是湿湿软软，一探便知是一切的源头。

不加试探就插入了两根手指，穴口毫无阻碍地含住它们，温暖又湿润的肠壁自觉地裹了上来。

Solo一手享受着指尖被软肉吸吮的快感，另一手则有福同享地拉着Illya的手探向正被使用中的臀部。Illya不欲拒绝，但也不想痛快接受，便神色冷淡，嘟着嘴巴满脸不耐，忸忸怩怩地任Solo动作，仿佛不是他的屁股，也不是他的手似的。

“哦！快摸摸这是什么！我的不老泉！暴殄天物！痛心疾首！你浪费了我这几个月辛苦攒下的青春！”Solo带着Illya的掌心磨蹭着Illya自己饱满的臀部和其上黏腻的液体，口中发出理直气壮的控诉。

“青春？我以为只是老而弥坚的副产物，”Illya显然被Solo不着边际的不要脸取悦了，用手指抹了一些已经有些凉意的黏液，反手涂到了Solo默默伫立的阴茎上，“物归原主。”

微凉的指尖触到龟头，让Solo不觉肌肉一紧，带动整个柱身抖了一抖。虽然是短暂的冰凉接触，但是Solo却觉得Illya的动作热得冒烟，点燃了他一直蠢蠢欲动的渴望。

Illya看着Solo一脸受用的表情，满意地勾了勾嘴角，不待Solo回话便继续好心情地出言讽刺对方：“你们如果懂得什么是物归原主，那美洲大陆上也就没有美国了。”

“至少……我们感恩？”Solo神色有些尴尬地回应，但不出一秒就又找回了回击的自信，“你知道，某些国家的人，即使喂饱了也不知感恩，肆意浪费好同事的工作成果，末了还把别人牢牢坐在屁股底下。真替他的同事感到悲哀，真的。”

“恐怕悲哀已经不够了，我希望能够为这位好同事脱帽肃立默哀一会儿，”Illya一只手轻柔地抚摸着Solo的胸膛，攀上他的脖颈，另一只手则继续留在Solo的阴茎上上下滑动，“或者说，这些好同事’们’，”话音刚落，两只手突然收紧，Solo上半身被牢牢扼住咽喉，下半身也被牢牢扼住咽喉，如果冠状沟算是咽喉的话。  
Solo呼吸一紧，字面意义上的呼吸一紧，却不挣扎。拜托，这样的Illya性感得令人发狂，他决定放任所有这些疯狂的情愫。“Illya，好同事最后的请求是——动一动。”Solo空闲的手摸上Illya掐在他脖子上的手背，用指甲无章法地搔刮着，而忙碌的那只手依旧埋在Illya体内，依旧忙碌，深深浅浅地抽插着，若有若无地按摩着对方的腺体，“像这样，动一动？”

Illya顺着Solo的意，在硬挺的阴茎上撸动了几下，同时扼在对方咽喉的手指慢条斯理地来回刮着Solo的喉结，仿佛在把玩什么珍奇，带着打量与赏玩的眼光上下扫过Solo的面庞与颈项，眼睫像是缓缓荡漾的水波一下一下漫过Solo心上，Solo感觉心房被不可名状的情绪填得满涨，这让他的呼吸更加艰难。

缺氧状态下的情绪波动迅速地将Solo的脸刷上了粉红色。脸红对Illya并不陌生，但对Solo来说，他可是有祖传心理素质专治害羞脸红。这种脸在烧的感觉让他又不自在，又觉得有点刺激。

他迷迷糊糊地对Illya张开了一个恬不知耻的笑容，开始用力大声呼吸并呻吟出来。

迷幻的湛蓝眼神，立体环绕的雄性呻吟，再加上掌心下勃勃跳动的血管与细细颤动的声带，让Illya也有些着迷，他像入了迷一样收紧了对方颈上的手，掐断了声音的来源，甚至更加恶意地发力将喉结扼了进去，并用手心缓缓摩挲了两下，掌下的触感让他嗤出了声笑，然后倏地移开了一切。

Illya故作嫌恶地打量自己的手，弹指掸掉并不存在的灰尘，“我不想看到一个高潮的变态，”在说到“变态”的时候才将视线锁定到Solo身上。

“如果你选择自己闭眼，我会更加感激，”Solo沉默了半晌才找回自己的声音，并抓紧这段时间放松下因濒临顶点和缺氧而死死紧绷的肌肉，“报复来得太快，高潮走得太早，欲求不满让人诗兴大发。”

“我还以为是淫兴大发，看来我刚刚掐断了你大脑和下身的连接，恭喜你终于在外力帮助下进化到不用下半身思考，牛仔。”Illya作势起身，仿佛要去给Solo准备个庆祝仪式。

Solo自然不可能让Illya真的离开，他瞬间发挥了恢复极快的天赋，腾地欺身贴上Illya，“难怪我的上半身刚刚听到另一位Mr. Solo说他想回家，“Solo边说边用双手双脚缠住了Illya，将人抱个满怀，手指也不老实地顺着脊背滑下，探进Illya股缝，在插入穴口的同时，Solo在Illya耳边故作谦虚地说道，”我觉得他说得对。“

 

第九章 拔剑吧少年

尽管是自己卖力服务得更多，尽管对方是战斗民族的体魄，Solo还是怜惜爱护之心不减，顾念Illya的身体，一手还插在对方体内不舍得离开，另一手则去摸索床上的枕头欲垫在Illya腰后，方便彼此动作。手指不曾离开，但是静止不动，且随着Solo探身取物的动作，手指在Illya体内弯折，将后穴斜斜拉扯至奇怪的角度，还是让Illya心中很是不满。

这种不满Illya当然不愿开口言说，也不知怎么体面地开口，索性一边鼻尖逸出呻吟般的哼声吸引Solo的注意，一边抬起双腿搭上Solo两侧肩膀，双足交锁在Solo颈后，暧昧地展示了柔韧矫健的身手，微微用力便把手上拽着枕头的Solo拉回了身前。可以看出，Illya显然是为求体面，不顾体位的狠角色，只是这贴身肉搏、短兵相接之际，哪还有什么体面呢？Solo显然知道这一点，他还是争取体位的。

Solo配合动作，更是心存轻薄，只被这轻轻一拉，便保持着一手揪着枕头，一手勾着对方穴口的姿势，整个人实实压到了Illya身上，把Illya抬起作乱的两条大腿死死压在胸前，直压得Illya不得不双腿大开，连原本交叠在Solo背上的小腿，也被这一下弄得倏地分开了。

这是一个任君采撷的姿势，也是个方便操弄的体位。

Solo的手还挤在Illya后穴之内的同时，却也正与Solo硬起的阴茎一道，挤在两人紧贴的皮肉间。显然Solo的小兄弟也想找个地方避一避这难以透气的拥挤。Illya感觉到Solo挪动腰臀，Illya感觉到Solo的龟头舔过他的腿根、会阴，Illya感觉到Solo的手指撑开了他的穴口，Illya感觉到饱胀的龟头就着手指打开的缝隙，一并捅进了他的体内。最终，这小兄弟却是找了个更不透气、更拥挤的地方一头扎了进去。

“嗯……”Solo的呻吟就响在Illya面前，然而Illya却已经发不出声音。

Solo的手指并不纤细，火热的阳物更是与纤细无缘，被这两样粗壮事物一齐洞穿，Illya并未发出痛呼或悲鸣，只有一声突然咽下的急促喘息，暴露了他的紧张，自认为破坏了Solo的那点想看自己丢脸坏心思，Illya暗自对自己的忍耐力颇为得意，但带着疼痛的饱胀感，却也已经让他再没有力气分神讽刺Solo了。  
Solo只是看着他，并未急着动作，渐渐地，他才放松了突然紧绷到极点的身体，有余力闭上眼睛长舒一口气。闭上眼后，他的脸却突然涨红了，耳边响起了Solo愉悦的笑声。

得此体位，Solo插进Illya体内的过程中，自然不肯放过他每个表情，却不似Illya所猜测的看他丢脸。Solo眼看着Illya突然瞪大的眼睛失神地漫上水雾，他就在面前和他对视，Illya却像毫无察觉，眼睛一眨不眨，空泛地看着前方，身体绷得死紧。Solo看把人捅得眼眶发红，眼神失焦，自知过了，不敢动作，但如果还有机会，他还是要这么做的。他着迷地死盯着Illya瞧，不肯错过一丝一毫，就连Illya闭眼眨下的那滴泪水，他也要第一秒凑上去吻进嘴里。

“又被我干哭了，啧啧。”Solo故意将泪滴啜出声响，“你全身都湿透了，上面下面，前面后面，这下可好，连眼睛都湿了。”

Illya自然知道Solo明白这不过是生理性的泪水，当然，他也知道Solo一定会黏上来笑嘻嘻地打趣他，然而，Illya却不知Solo是否知道这些话每次都能让他变得更湿、更渴望，他每次暧昧的还嘴到底是在勾引还是真的想让Solo闭嘴，他自己都想不清楚，也不想清楚。

“不像你，已经被榨干了，还能射吗？废话这么多，你是干不动了吗？”随着情事的进行，两人之间你来我往、进退有度的调情快说尽了，剩下的句子是愈加的露骨。

“我不仅可以射给你，还可以……”Solo顿了顿，还是给话题罩上了层遮羞布，“你知道雄狮怎么标记领地吗？”

“哈哈……雄狮……你就是只发情的小公猫。”

“那你知道发情的小公猫会怎么标记领地吗？”Solo冲Illya挤了挤眼睛，倒是对这个话题锲而不舍。

“发情的小公猫，你知道结扎吗？”Illya犹带泪痕的双眼懒洋洋地看向Solo，微红的眼眶中盈着得意之色，本应是一副饕餮美景，话中之意却让Solo一时语塞。

Solo一言不发地在Illya身上驰骋了几十下，才渐渐找回点威风，“Peril，你真的是peril，我真软下来你可怎么办？”

“和我有什么关系，谁软谁尴尬。”

“你里面最软。”Solo笑出了一口白牙，眼中森森闪着无耻的笑意。

“……”Illya不必言语，只眉毛突然跳了一下，Solo便收起了胜利者的笑容，换上了风流又讨好的嘴脸。

然而说的话却与讨好毫不沾边：“我觉得有必要纠正一下错误。你里面最硬，像石头一样硬。”

Illya闻言皱起了眉头，像看疯子一样看着Solo，眼中带着探究。

Solo浑然不觉般继续着他的表演，他作势起身抽出，动作了几下，下身却仍和Illya紧密相连，“糟糕，你知道石中剑的传说吗？这剑怕是拔不出来了。”

Illya眉头褶皱更深，眼神中的嫌恶取代了探究。

 

第十章 听，海哭的声音

注意：窃听器play（电影里出现的微型终端，有点像发光二极管）&探测装置play（电影中Solo用过的那个机器主体外接金属探测环的装置，探测到东西会滴滴作响）

Solo笑得得逞，脸上一派自得的风流之色，只可惜配上方才幼稚的话语，帅是帅，但还是让Illya感觉有点恶心，只想朝那张脸上揍去。Illya定了半晌，到底是采取了温柔手段，随手揪了枕头就抡圆胳膊砸上了Solo的脸。Solo不是没玩过带有床笫情趣的枕头大战，但是Illya此番把枕头用出了铁棍的气势，还是让Solo叹为观止，尽管脸被深深怼进枕头里，仍心悦诚服地暗叹：不愧是Illya！

Illya和Solo相识的开端剑拔弩张，身处对立阵营，曾真刀真枪，也曾真心真意，这为他们的关系定下了复杂的基调，永远带着一丝较量的意味，至少Illya是这么认定的，哪怕是在床上，也总不忘随身携带一腔高傲，好随时捶打Solo一番。

原本以为免不了因这胡话被捶打的Solo，竟只迎来个绵绵的枕面，不由心道Illya在自己孜孜不倦、身体力行的调教下，也坚冰渐融，知情知趣了起来，正要扑上去以枕头作武器和Illya妖精打架，手下却触到了个坚硬的小玩意。

光凭掌心触感，Solo便知道这是个苏联产的窃听器，应该是刚刚打闹间不小心甩落的。Illya明知道两个人一定会用重火力席卷整个床铺，却还把东西放在这里，啧啧，若说不是为了情趣，不管你信不信， Solo是不信的。

不过情趣这种东西是1%的天赋加上99%的汗水才得来的，不管铺陈多么完备，最后还是要落实到执行，很巧，Solo是个德艺双馨的执行者。

“Illya，有什么想说的吗？”Solo扬了扬手中的窃听器和脸上的眉毛。

“……”Illya并未回话，只目光灼灼地盯着Solo双眸，伸出舌尖舔了舔唇，湿润的唇角扬起一抹笑意，一脸“你明知故问”的神色。

“我都不知道你有收集我们性爱录音的习惯，有时间听这个，不如多来找找我。”

“自作多情……”Illya的白眼一向质量稳定，且产量颇高，“职业习惯而已，我不信你不对我做同样的事……”

“我当然没这么做。”

“因为你这次还没来得及。”

“不管怎样，没有就是没有。”Solo倒是一脸无辜起来，“Peril，做坏事就要被惩罚，现在到了好孩子行使正义的时间了！”

“好孩子可不会用棍子袭击自己的同事。”Illya出言提醒——毕竟“好孩子”Solo的阴茎还硬邦邦地杵在他的身体里。

“这是对坏孩子的惩罚，这根教鞭会狠狠地教育你，让你乖乖听话。”

“好害怕啊……我好怕——用力过猛，这根教鞭会断在我身上。”

“不必担心，它的质量好得很，曾多次通过苏联同志亲身上阵的质量检验。哦，对了，那位质检员你很熟悉。”说着，Solo摸了摸质检员同志的质检仪器——他的小屁股，美其名曰器材保养。

“保养器材”的过程中，Solo的手指还夹着那枚小小的窃听器，随着动作，窃听器也不停地在Illya的臀瓣上划过。Solo能感觉到被窃听器触碰的臀瓣肌肉缩紧，对这个小玩意左躲右闪，似是受了什么刺激一般，身下人扭来扭去的样子倒是取悦了Solo的身心，胯下的小Solo被紧紧咬住吸吮着，还随着Illya的扭动被那张小嘴叼来叼去，却不舍得松开，让Solo对这个小小的窃听器刮目相看，瞬间青眼有加。平日里司空见惯的小道具，此时却被赋予了新的用途，摇身一变成了调情的工具。

Solo心中酝酿了一下玩法，便开口说要带Illya见识见识美国人的反窃听手段。Illya听他语气就知道这见识的不会是什么正经手段，轻踹了他一脚让他滚开，却没想到一脚过去Solo竟然真的顺势拔出了他的后穴，还无耻地冲他抖臀甩了甩那根沾着体液、晶亮凶悍的阴茎。尽管Illya绝不会承认，但是看到那根矗立的恶龙摇头摆尾，他还是条件反射地缩紧了会阴，穴内顿时饥渴地想要吞下些什么东西。

Solo打开进门时随手丢到地上的行李箱，快速翻出了反窃听探测器，顾不上整理被翻乱的皮箱，赤着精壮身体，挺着胯下阳物，揣着满心诡计，快步回到了那一点也不温柔的温柔乡。

Solo一把揽住Illya入怀，边用探测器冰冷的金属圈玩弄Illya的身体，特别是逗弄Illya的乳头，边咬着他的耳垂含混地说道：“跟着我学习一下世界上最先进的反窃听技巧？”

“最先进？恐怕是你要跟我学习。”

Solo醉翁之意不在学，只想快些享用美味的Illya，故完全无意于口舌之争，“那就听你的，我要跟你学一学。来教我吧！”Solo说完，便把探测器交入了Illya手中，并风度翩翩地做了个“请”的手势。

如果不是身体里还含着他的性器，能清楚感受到Solo的下体是怎样趁着行礼的当口，做那些小动作的，Illya真要觉得自己有些却之不恭了。金发的王牌特工清清楚楚地感觉到Solo用空闲的手箍住自己的腰侧向下按去，同时下身用力往上一顶，直把整根阴茎严严实实地捅了进去，还轻轻动腰画圈，让阴茎搅动肠道里一潭春水，把自己也搅得头重脚轻，坐在这根处刑柱上两股战战，颤抖着咬紧滚烫的性器，生怕Solo将两颗蓄满精液的睾丸也捅进去。这担心不无道理，两颗饱满的球体还真的正在虎视眈眈地磨蹭着穴口，似要伺机突破括约肌的极限，将整副性器全埋进去。

“你是不是不会教？”Illya的耳畔响起了带着笑声的挑衅。他哪里是不会教，他绝对是经过实战历练出来的好老师，可他现在说不出反驳的话，快感层层堆积，将他淹没其中，让他无心于其他，只想坐在Solo的阴茎上，大声呻吟着射出来，将自己的放荡不顾一切地展现给Solo，然后在高潮的余韵中，听他用滔滔不绝的淫词艳语膜拜或羞辱自己，让虚荣心和羞耻感一齐炸裂，这样自己就能在身体的高潮后再享受到颅内的高潮，偷尝无限的欢愉。待余韵消散，自己就可以再次穿上高傲的外衣，假装一切的赤裸只是Solo的幻觉，假装一切的赤裸只是自己的幻觉。

Solo也是身经百战的老情人了，做过的爱比开过的车都多，自然可以看出Illya的身体正在高潮前夕，也自然可以游刃有余地踩下刹车。

“你们那里流行上课之前坐在乖乖听讲的好学生的生殖器上，被操射吗？我们这儿可没这种习俗。”说着，便从Illya体内退了出来。

“嗯~~”这个充满侵略和冒犯的问题，让Illya转头瞪向Solo，不作任何回答，只有不满的哼声带着浓浓的鼻音。他觉得又羞耻又委屈，羞耻让他的脸红透了，而委屈则让他的眼眶红透了，可他的嘴唇比这些都要艳红，闪着水润的光泽，印着新鲜的牙印，看上去好吃极了。更让Solo惊喜的是，这可餐的秀色还会主动往自己嘴边送来。

Solo毫不客气地品尝着主动献吻的唇舌，大胆地蹂躏热情的黏膜，放肆地发出啧啧的水声，带着明目张胆的诱惑，敲打在Illya的耳膜，痒进了Illya的心里。

“Kuryakin先生，快点上课吧，求知欲让人饥渴难耐，我快等不及了……”Solo搂着Illya的腰，带着他站了起来，虽然没有插入，但还是坏心地动手将阴茎搭在了怀中人诱人的臀缝上，吐着前液的龟头抵着腰窝上下磨蹭。对高潮的渴求使Illya更加敏感，后腰本就是他的敏感之处，这下动作更是让他软了腰身，紧紧挨进Solo怀里，臀瓣主动地夹住Solo的硬物，配合地扭动起来。Solo乐得对方主动，又幽幽补上一句：“我看你也等不及了，还不快点？”

“你到底想要我做什么？”Illya愣是用软糯的鼻音成功说出了生硬的口吻，只是这对Solo毫无威慑。

“连自己该做什么都不知道，还不是得我教你？”

“那让我看看你能怎么教。”

“当然是用大教鞭，怎么样？是不是很想上我的课？”

“……”Solo本就不指望Illya会回话，正打算继续自说自话逗弄面红耳赤的“学生”，却听见一声轻轻的“是……”，气声的末尾有些发飘，便混进了一点鼻音，听在Solo耳中格外香甜，然而这还不是甜美的极限，末了Illya竟还故意补了句对老师的尊称，“是的……Solo先生……”

“天哪，教鞭今天非折在你身上不可！”Solo恭敬不如从命，教鞭义无反顾地打向了学生股间的小嘴，擦过嘴角，直直塞进了翕张的嘴唇里。

“哦？没了教鞭你还有什么教课的本事？工作要丢了吧，Solo先生？”甫一得到满足，乖学生竟画风突变，变回了熟悉的讽刺风格。

“嗯……那我更要珍惜时间，赶快上好最后一课。站稳了！”Solo用力一推将Illya的上身压下，让他弯着身体只高高撅起屁股方便承欢，再迅速把Illya的两只手腕抓到他的背后，并到一处，像牵住缰绳一般将Illya的两腕捏在左手里，右手则从Illya手上接过被忽视已久的探测器，金属环好似被绕起一圈的马鞭，“啪”地抽向Illya高高翘起的臀部，缰绳和马鞭皆已在手，下体配合地往前一撞，竟让Illya跌跌撞撞地踉跄前行了两步，好似真的在骑马一般。

“啊——”这姿势太过放浪，被当做坐骑一般顶弄着四处走动，自尊心让Illya扭动着想要挣脱，而身体却诚实地配合着Solo的动作，到最后那不疼不痒的挣扎倒像是刻意的情趣一般，左挣右动，到最后却还是变着法、转着圈地迎上了身后肉棒的顶撞，而自己胯下肉柱则在无人抚慰的情况下，充血伫立，直直地挺得老高，无声地暴露出主人的快乐。顶端的小口寂寞地吐着前液，一丝丝的黏滑体液划着晶亮的弧线滴落到地上，若在平时，能将人干到如此兴奋，Solo是免不了要自夸一番的，而今时今日，这样淫靡的场景却无人问津，当事人都沉浸在了更新奇的骑乘游戏里。

如此顶动了百十下，操着Illya摇摇晃晃地走遍了大半个房间，干红了眼的Solo才勉强听够Illya难得纵情、连绵不断的大声呻吟，在悦耳的嗯嗯啊啊中放缓了节奏，慢慢欣赏随之变得隐忍克制、断断续续的轻声吟哦。

“你这样闭着眼乱走，可找不到窃听器。听话，跟我走。”Solo架着Illya，用肉棒驱赶着他往衣橱走去。待在衣橱前站定，Solo便松开了Illya双手的钳制，摆弄着对方的身体，让他抓紧衣橱内已挂满许多衣物的横杆，“哇，都是你给我准备的？给情人买衣服，Kuryakin少爷懂得不少。我会用身体好好报答你的。”说罢，便推了推Illya的后背，示意他将背塌下去，身体向前弓起，弯出将身体献祭出去一般的淫荡弧度。Illya将头轻轻搁在一排衣架上，鼻尖轻嗅衣物的芬芳，挺立的乳尖磨蹭着即将穿到Solo身上的布料，腰窝陷下的凹陷仿佛能包容一方静水深潭，只浑圆的臀部高高翘起，显出一副被驯服的情态。

“把玩具藏在哪件衣服了？乖，告诉老师，听话的好学生会得到奖励——你最喜欢的奖励。”

Illya轻轻转头，先下手为强地将一个眼尾含情的慵懒侧脸奖励给Solo，“哦？我最喜欢的？”

“我——”一个恬不知耻的笑容探过来占据了Illya的视线，“就是我，没错。”

“……滚开……”Illya随手从架上抄起一件夹克扔到Solo脸上表达自己的抗议。

“哈，谢谢，”Solo完全无视抗议，老神在在地接过这件深棕色的飞行员夹克，在身上比了比，“我很喜欢，明天穿给你看……然后让你享受亲手脱掉它的乐趣……嘿！要不要看裸体夹克？”Solo冲Illya眨了眨眼，表情促狭，手上动作不停，将夹克慢条斯理地平铺在Illya赤裸的后背上，手掌四处抚弄，将衣服铺成完全不必要的平整，故意把对方当做烫衣板来使用，Illya有所察觉，但所有不满的挣动也被Solo的手掌一一抚平，活像对待一块真的熨烫板一样。就是这么生活化的Solo像提起熨斗般，持着探测器扫了一番，把藏在领口毛边下的小玩意取了出来，塞到了Illya的手心里，再用手掌包住对方的手掌合拢，才缓缓开口，“再次表示感谢，我的好学生，继续乖乖的，你就会得到奖励。”

Solo如法炮制，在Illya别扭的配合下，又经手了两件新衣与两枚窃听器，正感叹这样简直太有效率，Illya却怎么也不肯再依着Solo了。

“这就是你最先进的反窃听技术？”Illya恻恻发问。

“不先进吗？这技术可是百发百中，让对手主动缴械，效率压倒一切。”说到“技术”的时候，Solo故意捏了捏发问者的屁股彰显技术的内涵。

“效率压倒一切……嗯……说得不错。”Illya云淡风轻地咀嚼着这个句子，而Solo则在其中嗅到了一丝不祥，果不其然，报应随即而来，Illya一个肘击后反身，面对面单手钳住了Solo的喉咙，作势就要一个膝撞顶上Solo的两腿之间，但到底只是作势威吓罢了，Solo逃过一劫正在美滋滋，就被Illya的另一只手护着后脑推倒在地，“现在，效率压倒你了。”Illya一边说着，一边悠闲地坐到了Solo的身上。

“张大眼睛，该轮到我让你长长见识了。”Illya当着Solo的面松开了攥着几枚窃听器的手，唯余一枚夹在指间，小玩意争先恐后地掉落下来，有的直接掉到地上滚了两下，有的则打在Solo的胸前，顺着肌理的曲线滑落在地。

Illya先高冷地剐了Solo一眼酝酿下情绪，才目光迷离地伸出舌尖痴迷地舔上指尖和指间的小玩意，渐渐地不再满足于舔弄，将手指塞进口中吸吮，活塞运动进进出出，故意发出啧啧水声。待玩够了，恋恋不舍地将湿漉漉的窃听器取出，放在Solo眼前招摇过市了一番，又用这湿凉的小东西逗了逗Solo的乳头，才撑起身体，在Solo的灼灼目光中把形状怪异的微型窃听器一点点塞进了穴口，还用手指进去顶了顶，好把东西推到更深的地方。

“啊哦！Solo先生，我的窃听器少了一枚，你能帮我找找吗？”

Solo觉得自己要被Illya故作单纯的神态烧开了，不然他的嘴里怎么会自觉地吹出响亮的口哨，不然他的身体里怎么会沸腾着强烈的渴望，活像个水壶一样。

“你想让我怎么帮你？用手呢？……还是……用……教鞭？”Solo到现在还没忘记教鞭的梗也算难得。

Illya捡起了掉在地上的探测器，歪着头，眨着眼睛无辜地询问：“Solo先生，你为什么不用这个呢？”

“我怕你受不了。”这个探测器，主机体便是个扁平的长方体，前方的金属探测环更是弯成了一道坚固的圆弧，机体本就手掌一般宽，圆环直径更是机体的两倍大，无论如何，Solo都没动过使用这个东西侵犯Illya的心思。

“是你不会用吧……我倒怕你受不了。”Illya亲身示范并不正确的探测器“正确用法”，他将手覆上Solo的阴茎，习惯性地套弄了几下，让这根肉柱站得更直一些，这才把探测器的圆环套了上去，圆环的直径比阴茎大上许多，因此只是虚虚圈住罢了。

套上之后，Illya却没有松手，依旧紧握着Solo的肉棒，还往上拽了拽，“快起来，不起来怎么找东西。”

“冤枉啊，我可是是一直’起来’着。”Solo的假装悲愤地指了指Illya手里的大宝贝。

“站起来。”

“我也一直是’站起来’的啊……”虽然嘴上还在逞着无聊的威风，身体却听话地被拽着下体站了起来。

Illya报复一般地牵着Solo的性器，带着他在屋里走来走去，指挥Solo挺着下身让探测器靠近可疑处扫描一番，听到自己下身传来滴滴的示警声，让Solo有些生无可恋。Solo敢肯定他的小兄弟在今天历史性地接触了许多平时根本不会靠近的东西，柜门、抽屉、龙头都是稀松平常了。更过分的还在后面呢，他被催着将下体伸进极细的细颈花瓶，小兄弟差点被困在里面命丧当场；还被迫着用卵蛋将一座石英钟彻底贴身检查了一遍，被表身冰冷的复杂花纹刺激得鸡飞蛋跳，如此种种数不胜数。最过分的可能要数Illya偏要让他伸进锁孔内检查一番，这锁孔怕是比他的铃口都要细，可对方还是不依不饶，抓着柱体让饱胀的红头抵着锁眼一顿磨蹭，最后倒弄得锁眼、马眼俱是一片黏腻才作罢。

Solo被如此摆弄着倒也不全是吃亏，抓住机会便把人搂进怀里上下其手，调情玩弄得春情荡漾、扭动挣扎，然后就被狠狠揪住下体，用像要连根拔起的力度教训，让Solo不敢乱动，只能礼貌性地一软以示投降。往复几次，也可算是颇有情趣，但确实折腾人，看得到、玩得到，却吃不到让人着实心痒，跳跃闪烁的小小火苗竟是被搔成了攻心欲火。

再次路过沙发时，Solo突然发难，抱着Illya一起倒进沙发里，一点也没顾及Mr. Solo Jr还受制于人手，差点没被扭断脖子，劫后重生的小Solo先生兴奋异常，在大Solo的帮助下，顺利地捅进了温暖柔软的肠道。

大Solo扶着Illya的腰身，引导他主动上上下下，主动吞吃着火热的硬物，主动将探测器夹在两人紧密连接的下身之间，享受这别样的刺激，主动到即使Solo悄悄松开了手，金发尤物也完全没有察觉，依旧贪欲地起起落落，追逐欢愉。

（这里严肃的跳戏一下，洁癖心里有道坎，窃听器不卫生也不安全，探测器电压也不确定安不安全……anyway，不管是什么口，入口的东西一定要卫生、安全啊，但这里是肉文，做肉呢，最重要的就是开心……坛子里有个StarTrek背景的安全性行为科普文，大家可以去向医疗官学习学习）

课后思考题：  
1.本文，一个肉文，目前已经突破2.5万字了，本章5000字，但是还没写完（瑟瑟发抖），会不会感觉这楼很撑啊？  
2.你们看得出楼主在很努力不OOC吗？……好想写大流氓和小媚娃嗯啊大叫的这种爽文流啊……嗝  
3.请问……这次的play新不新奇，惊不惊喜，意不意外？大家看电影的时候想到这样来解这道小道具应用题了吗？  
4.这块肉还好吃吗？我其实已经吃不出这个肉好不好吃了……有的时候感觉为了追求新奇的play忽略了炖肉的本质……

 

第十一章 我的脑洞我做主  
Warning:伪公共场合Dirty Talk

Solo从未见过如此厚颜无耻之Illya，兴奋难挡，在Illya起落之际，放肆地掌掴起对方的臀肉，不舍让对方真正疼痛，只求制造出最大的声响来为此刻助兴，让对方在一片啪啪淫声中表现出愈加放浪的一面。

Solo的阴茎在Illya体内越进越深，如一头冲撞的蛮牛将本就深埋入Illya穴中的窃听器顶得一路猛进，在肠道深处一次次刺激着Solo敏感的龟头，也让Illya在异物入体的慌乱中更加情动。

两人激烈的交合带出了阵阵黏腻水声，和着纯手工打造的“打击乐”背景音，再加上甬道内时不时轻啄铃口的窃听器，让Solo产生了不合时宜的好奇心——“Illya，你的窃听收音器在哪儿？”

Illya听到问话，只略一停顿身上动作扫了Solo一眼，便置若罔闻般半眯起双眼继续起起伏伏、上上下下的辛苦颠簸，并不想搭理Solo没头没脑的问话。

“你就不好奇你的里面是什么声音吗？正好窃听器都放进去了，不如……一起来分享一下收音成果？”Solo边配合着顶弄讨好身上人，边借着对方快意进一步提出荒诞的要求，“嘿，没有好奇心的特工不是好特工，你就不好奇吗？还是说……难道……你已经自己一个人这么试过了？同志，你可太自私了，这种好东西都不分享，这很不共产。”

“哼，”Illya被Solo的胡言乱语逗得哂笑一声，俯下身轻慢地拍了拍来自资本世界的漂亮脸蛋，也随之开起玩笑，“这种级别的机密录音怎么能给你听，我的小牛仔，没有好奇心的特工最起码是个活特工，活着不好吗？”

不等Solo回话，Illya又慵懒地两指捏起Solo的脸颊，随意晃动，满脸父亲见了智障儿子的慈爱之情：“好奇心抽干了你的脑子，我的收音器在哪儿？我的收音器能在哪儿！显而易见，我不仅随身带着收音器，生怕别人不知我是什么人，我还把收音器放在目标的房间，傻傻等着他搜到全套设备，破解我们的加密频段，”Illya松开捏住的两指，转而用食指指尖配合着说话的节奏一下下轻点起Solo脸上被捏出的红痕——“现在，知道我的收音器在哪儿了吗？”

Solo也被Illya逗笑了，胸腔逸出温柔的笑声，“知道了，”Solo伸出手臂环住俯下身来的Illya，“在你身上，在我房间里，我可要好好找找。”说罢便收紧手臂，将Illya紧贴到自己身上，用嘴唇和肌肤来为对方搜身。

Illya毫不留情地用手掌把Solo凑上来的脸抵了回去，看着Solo被压得嘴歪眼斜的样子甚是有趣，还用手碾了一碾，让Solo看起来更是滑稽，“我看你是刚刚还没找够，要我再带你找一遍吗？”

“哦？如果是让我一边操你，一边走到你的房间去，我不介意再找一找。”Solo直起身子，将Illya的双腿别在自己腰后，再将Illya的双手环在自己颈后，便托起他的腰臀站了起来，就着站立的姿势狂猛地顶弄了起来，“我抱着你打开房门，出现在人来人往的走廊上，”Solo边说边配合着话语走向门口，将Illya抵在门板上操弄得呜咽呻吟，“送餐的侍应生把餐盘掉到了地上，迎面的女士发出了尖叫，客房服务生按住门铃忘了松手，开门的房客拧断了门的把手，另一半把手落地砸到服务生脚面，服务生也发出了尖叫，我们在这段六重奏里招摇过市地做爱，哦，招摇过市，没想到能和做爱搭配在一起，真是妙啊。”Solo也如他所说一般抱着Illya转移阵地，大摇大摆地在房间里移动，不时将人抵在各色家具上一阵乱顶，似是在报先前一找之仇，“你双腿大开地挂在我的身上，想把脸埋进我的胸膛，却忍不住偷看周围人的反应，我怕你不够尽兴，只好用力掰开你的臀瓣，像跳舞一样360°旋转前进，好让所有人看清你的屁股是怎么被我的阴茎进进出出之后，做出更让你兴奋的表情，瞧，你下面把我咬得更紧了。我抱着你去等电梯，”Solo依言旋转着将Illya抱到阳台门前，“这么一点的时间你都无法忍耐，让我把你压在紧闭的电梯门上狠狠地进入，”Illya被Solo压在落地窗门上，“’啊~啊~Solo’——为了让我满足你，你叫得可真好听。这时，电梯到了，门开了，”Solo推开了门，“我们却犹未察觉，双双跌到了电梯的地板上，”Solo把Illya带进了露天的临街阳台里，“天旋地转，你把我骑在身下，四周的镜面让你自己动得更加卖力。”Solo躺在阳台的地板上，一派惬意，扶着Illya的腰上下摆动，微风拂过Illya挺立的乳头让他打了个冷战，却更加提醒他是在一个怎样开放的环境里放浪形骸，“我们忘了按楼层，于是电梯门在下一位乘客的面前打开了，哦，天哪，”Solo语气故作震惊，并且恶意地停顿了一下，“是Gaby！她吓坏了，你背对着电梯门，只能从镜子里看到她无措的样子，你却不管不顾，兀自起落，只笑着对她眨眨眼。”迷蒙中Illya似乎真的看到了附近窗前的眼睛，“目击你骑在我身上还对着别人放电，我很不高兴，看楼层发现电梯到站，就强硬地把你从滴着你的水的阴茎上拉起来，挟着你走出电梯。”Solo也不想做得太过，便带着Illya起身回屋，“可是没有我在你身体里，你一步都不肯走，我只好当着一位美丽的女士的面，再从身后粗暴地进入你，”话虽这么说着，他却飞快地关好阳台门，并拉紧了窗帘，才好整以暇地缓慢插进Illya的身体，“像个真正的牛仔一样骑着我的马儿向前走，谁想到……来到你的房门前却发现没带钥匙，而Gaby还呆立在电梯前不知所措，”Solo仿佛对这种骑乘上了瘾，又将Illya当成坐骑，用阴茎当做马鞭，骑着他走来走去，“我只好带着你再次路过她，回我的房间拿钥匙。到了我的房间门口发现……”Solo坏笑了一声，“哈，我也没带钥匙，我们被锁在了公共空间里。这种情况该怎么处理，优秀的KGB同志？”


End file.
